Peeta's POV of The Hunger Games
by kkyouif123
Summary: Peeta's POV On the hunger games trying to stay alive and save katniss
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the feeling of fear. Now I remember why. Today is the Reaping. This day of each year since I was twelve has been my dreading day. I walk out to the kitchen and see my mom is not home. 'Yes' I think to myself. My mom is not the nicest mom. She is really abusive towards me and my brothers. "Good morning", my brother Jayne says. "Good morning", I say in reply. "Peeta relax they won't pick you they'll just pick one of those stupid Seam kids.", my brother Kane says. My father and I switch glances knowing one of those 'stupid Seam kids' is Katniss,my crush since I was five. I know her name is in many times. She gets tesserae for her family. "I know Kane, I'm okay," I state. My father sets a cheese bun and hot chocolate in front of me. He knows I love hot chocolate. "Why don't you guys go get ready," he says to Jayne and Kane. They nod and go to our room. "Don't worry she won't get picked", my father says. "What if she does?" I ask. "She won't" he says matter-of-factly. "Why don't you go and get dressed?" My father asks. "Okay", I reply. I get dressed and soon enough I'm getting my finger poked by a peacekeeper. I go and line up with the other 16-year olds. I stand in a group with my friends. I see the crazy escort, Effie Trinket, fixing her wig. She days it's real but no one believes her. "Hello and welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor," she screams to us. "Today we have a special film brought to you by the Capitol." We watch it and then listen to the anthem. "As always ladies first," she says. She pulls out the little slip and she's about to say the name. I'm starting to cross my fingers to pray it's not Katniss when she shouts it out. "PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" I'm feeling the worst feeling in my gut. Primrose Everdeen is Katniss' sister who's only 12. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss screams running to the stage. "O my District 12's first ever volunteer. What's your name darling?" Effie says "Katniss Everdeen," Katniss says unemotionally. "Well I bet my buttons that was your sister!"Effie says. "Yes." Katniss states. "Now for the boys!" Effie says. I'm just thinking about katniss when I hear my name being shout. "PEETA MELLARK!" Effie booms. I walk slowly to the stage and up near katniss and Effie tells us to shake hands. I put my hand out and it takes a while for Katniss to do the same. We finnally do and we get pushed into rooms to say our goodbyes. The first to come in are my mother and brothers. They say their goodbyes and then I ask my mother where dad is and she said at the house getting something. I just say ok then my mother hugs me and gives me one last kiss on the cheek. My father comes in and says he lives me and wishes me the best and to enjoy the Capitol food. I say okay and he gives me a hug, says he loves me and leaves. We later then get put in a train to the Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I will update at least twice a week or more. I hope you like this it's my first and I don't think I'm that good but if you can leave a review on this chapter about how I'm doing that would be nice. If I get enough reviews I'll try to update every other day. :D I hope you like this chapter! P.S. toritwilight504 and softball8 are great authors!

On the train katniss is quiet so I decide to try to start up a conversation. "So do you know him,Haymitch?" I ask

No response.

"You know Katniss he is our mentor, he did win these things once."

I state Haymitch walks in drunk."Where's the ice."

"I-I don't know," I stutter

He smacks the ice scooper down cursing under his breath.

"So what are going to teach us right?" I ask

"Expect your immediate death and know there's nothing I can do to save you!" He yells.

Katniss storms out of the room and so do I.

Soon we are called to watch the recaps of the Reaping. The girl from one is winking at the crowd and twisting her hair on her finger, she doesn't seem to strong. And the boy is semi strong. The girl from two is really small but the boy is just huge. He's like a career gone on steroids. I zone out until we reach district eleven a twelve year old gets reaped and katniss gasps but the boy is just like the boy from two but dark skinned. When we reach our district I don't really watch I just see Prim get picked then Katniss volunteering. I go to go to bed early because didn't want to be out there for to long.

When we're called for breakfast Haymitch is the only one here. So we start to talk about surviving.

Then Katniss walks in and sits down.

"Pass the jam." Haymitch says.

No one passes it.

"PASS THE JAM!" Haymitch screams. He reaches for it but Katniss throws a knife right inbetween his fingers.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Effie screams.

"Good aim sweetheart." Haymitch says

"Thanks."Katniss says

"So tomorrow you start training, I don't want you to show your strengths until it's Test Score time."

Katniss and I agree then we get sucked away by our prep teams to clean us up. I have two people in my prep team but Katniss has three. The boy introduces himself as aurius and the girl as Ariana. They give me a shower then wax me then they rinse me off again. After we're done my stylist comes in. She tells me we will blow everyone away at the chariot rides. I ask what we are doing and she says I'll have to wait and see. After we're , me and Katniss, all suited up in black suits we talk to Cinna about the flame he'll be puting on us. He says it's completely safe so I agree and he lights us on fire. We get on our chariot and when we are put out the doors the crowd goes wild.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: please review it really helps me write. I'll try to write a longer chapter this time. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

When we get back into the room where we left Haymitch starts to congratulate us. The boy from 2 gives me and Katniss an evil grin. Katniss turns away but I'm still looking into the hurtful eyes of a snake.

PLOT: the next night; interviews.

I'm waiting at the end of the line for my turn to interview with Caesar Flickerman.

When it's my turn I walk up to the stage and Caesar and I take turns sniffing each other.

Then he asks," So Peeta do you have a girlfriend back home."

I give my head an unconvincing shake.

" Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

I sigh. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?"asks Caesar

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her,"I say.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"says Caesar.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case," I say.

"Why ever not?"says Caesar.

"Because...because...she came here with me." I stammer. I feel horrible, fear raging through me. Katniss is going to kill me for sure.

When we get to the lobby on our floor Katniss throws and then pushes me up against the wall. When she threw me she gave me a massive cut on my left hand. It's throbbing and it doesn't feel good.

Cinna pulls Katniss and tries to sooth her. She doesn't budge she's in anger mode.

"I can sell the star crossed lovers!"

"We are not star crossed lovers!" Katniss yells.

"It's a television show sweetheart," Haymitch says.

"Go up to you're rooms now," he adds. I lay down but I can't fall asleep. So I decide to walk up to the roof. I sit there a while thinking about the games and think about Katniss. I don't ever want to kill her it would just leave me wanting to be dead. I was staring out the window when she walks in.

I don't really understand what she said but it had something to do with me not sleeping. "Oh yeah." I respond.

"Look." She says.

"What?"

"Im sorry for going after you."

"You know I meant that as a compliment."

"I know." She says with a smile.

I smile back. Maybe she actually likes me. I shake the thought out of my head. Katniss wouldn't like me in a million years. She likes Seam boys. Her friend Gale is like her boyfriend. They go everywhere together. They hunt together. They usually sell to my dad. They trade a squirrel for a roll. It's a really bad trade but they seem to like my fathers bread I guess.

"I just don't want them to change me, you know?" I tell her.

"Yeah I know I just can't afford to think like that."

"I want to be more that a piece in their game."

"I know." She says.

"Ok goodnight," she says.

"Night." I say. I go to my room and fall asleep. I dream of Katniss. Me,Katniss,Clove,and Cato are the only left and Katniss kills Cato and clove and Katniss fight. I try to help but she won't let me. Clove throws a knife and it goes threw Katniss' chest making her fall to the ground and a cannon goes off.

That was the end of my dream. I got waken up by Effie pounding on my door. I get up and eat breakfast. After that I am rushed to a room with my stylist and I get dressed and we say our goodbyes. Then I'm in a tube. When I get to the top the sun is blinding me when everything comes to view I see Katniss staring at me and then a bow. I shake my head saying she shouldn't try to get it in the bloodbath. They call it a bloodbath because at least half of the tributes dye right now. It's because of the Careers. They basically own the cornucopia. Whenever someone tries to get something they kill them on the spot. It's time to run and I run to the nearest source of water like Haymitch said.

A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't long at all but I have really bad writers block. If you can give me some ideas I'd love it. Please review. :D


End file.
